As illustrated in FIG. 7, a PC card is used while inserted and loaded on a personal computer 41. In wireless communication card terminals (card-type device) such as the PC card, there is proposed a card-type device in which a wireless communication antenna can be accommodated in and pulled out from a card body. For example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-332914 (Patent Document 1).
FIGS. 8a and 8b illustrate an example of the PC card described in Patent Document 1. In a PC card 30, an antenna unit 22 equipped with the wireless communication antenna is provided so as to be slidable with respect to a card body 21. Note that FIG. 8a illustrates a state in which antenna unit 22 is pulled out from card body 21. FIG. 8b illustrates a state in which antenna unit 22 is accommodated in the card body 21.
In the proposed card-shaped device, as illustrated in FIGS. 9a and 9b, a connection structure in which a leaf spring 33 is used is adopted in order to electrically connect a board 32 of antenna unit 22 and a board 24 of card body 21. FIG. 9a is a view illustrating the connection structure between card body 21 and antenna unit 22 when viewed from above PC card 30. FIG. 9b is a view illustrating the connection structure between card body 21 and antenna unit 22 when viewed from below PC card 30. In the example of FIGS. 9a and 9b, corresponding leaf spring 33 is connected to each of a plurality of conductive pads 26 provided in board 32. Leaf spring 33 is electrically connected to a conductive pad 25 provided in board 24.
The following configuration has been proposed as a configuration in which different boards are electrically connected to each other. That is, a configuration in which a FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) that is a flat flexible cable is used and a configuration in which the leaf spring is used are proposed. See, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-335547 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-335548 (Patent Document 3).